


Ответь мне

by Bronze_soul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Мы уже были здесь, разве ты забыл?Разве ты забыл меня?





	Ответь мне

Мирослав вихрем забежал в кабинет и плюхнулся за парту. К его несчастью, учитель уже был в классе. Парень съёжился под строгим взглядом и открыл рот, чтобы начать оправдываться, как в незакрытую дверь прошёл ещё один ученик. Он неловко огляделся и пробормотал:

— Здравствуйте… — все тут же уставились на новенького.

— Садись пока, — кивнул учитель. — Итак, Мирослав, что же Вас задержало?

Но ему опять не дали сказать ни слова.

— А, эм, извините, он помог мне найти дорогу до кабинета… Я не совсем понял, когда мне объясняли раньше. У нас школа намного меньше и не так много этажей, — новенький топтался у порога.

Учитель посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Ладно. Тогда садись с Мирославом, раз вы уже успели познакомиться.

Под любопытными взглядами новенький юркнул на место. Наконец, начался урок.

— Ну и зачем ты наврал, придурок? — сразу зашептал Мирослав.

Новенький вздрогнул и скосил глаза в сторону.

— Не знаю, переволновался, — и добавил спустя секунду. — А ты почему опоздал?

— Хотел урок прогулять, — буркнул Мирослав. — Как тебя зовут-то?

— Егор, — на лице новенького медленно расцвела улыбка.

* * *

Уже который час они сидели над несчастными свитками и переписывали странные символы.

Мирослав устало вздохнул, отложил ручку и размял пальцы.

— Сколько мы уже тут сидим? — пробормотал он, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Всего два часа, — ответил Егор, бросив взгляд на часы.

Мирослав расстроенно застонал.

— Я уж думал, все шесть…

— Ну хочешь, сделаем перерыв? — всё так же не отрываясь от работы спросил Егор.

Недовольно покосившись на парня, Мирослав фыркнул. «Вот ведь книжный червь. И чем он мне приглянулся?»

— А потом опять копировать всю эту непонятную дрянь?

Егор наконец положил ручку и серьёзно посмотрел ему в глаза. Мирослав внутренне вздрогнул. Ему ужасно не нравился этот взгляд, потому что означал одно из двух — либо его парень невероятно зол, либо так же невероятно расстроен.

— Нам нужен этот перевод, — твёрдо произнёс Егор.

Мирослав поёжился.

— Знаю, что нужен, но почему бы нам сами свитки не отнести этому мутному переводчику?

— Потому что мы не знаем, сколько времени это займёт, а если свитки не обнаружат на месте — мы сразу трупы, — слова падали на мозг железными плитами.

— Да что за дрянь в тебя вселилась?! — неровно пробормотал Мирослав.

— Ничто в меня не вселялось! — Егор, конечно, сильно изменился с их первой встречи, но никогда раньше без причины голос не поднимал. И вообще, ругались ли они до этого? Что-то происходило. И это что-то точно не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Нет, говорю же, ты в последнее время сам не свой, — осторожно начал Мирослав. — Ты почему-то разъясняешь мне всё как младенцу, злишься на пустом месте, ты как будто забываешь всё, что с нами связано. Или вообще всё…

— Всё со мной В ПОРЯДКЕ! — Егор вскочил из-за стола, чуть не скинув с него все свитки.

Мирослав отпрянул в ужасе: тот сейчас больше походил на разъярённого пса, чем на того мальчишку, придумавшего нелепую отговорку про помощь.

— Не нужно на меня кричать! — как бы ни хотелось ему выяснить причину таких перемен, гордость была сильнее. — Ты ведь отлично умеешь спокойно договариваться с людьми.

— В отличие от тебя! Ты всё так же опаздываешь и прогуливаешь уроки!

Мирослав вскочил, лицо его покраснело от злости.

— А ты уж слишком изменился! Было бы лучше, останься ты таким же нерешительным мямлей! Не было бы всей этой заварухи с побегом, дрянными свитками и переводом!

Егор удивлённо замер.

— То есть ты был бы рад, если бы я ничего не сказал тебе, если бы ты остался в «счастливом» неведении и потратил всю свою оставшуюся жизнь на дневную рутину? — странная, почти безумная улыбка, поползла по его лицу.

— С удовольствием! — буркнул Мирослав. — Уж лучше это, чем постоянные нервы и часы за этим дрянным переписыванием!

Егор молча и довольно долго изучал его лицо.

— Что, впервые видишь что ли? — не выдержал Мирослав.

— Раз уж ты так хочешь всё исправить… — странная фраза повисла в воздухе, и, прежде чем Мирослав успел что-либо спросить, Егор резко взмахнул руками.

В глазах замельтешило яркими цветами, а когда перестало, Мирослав обнаружил себя сидящим за партой.

— Итак, Мирослав, что же Вас задержало? — «Что?»

Он нервно оглядывается на дверь. Егор молча стоит там и переминается с ноги на ногу.

«Этого не может быть!»

За окном опять тот проклятый сентябрьский день, с которого всё началось. Но Егор всё ещё молчит и не хочет иметь с ним никакого дела.

Ничего, ничего хорошего.

«Вот ведь дерьмо…»

**Author's Note:**

> Сентябрь 2018, первая половина - зарисовка на уроке о первой встрече персонажей, которые впоследствии станут парой, вторая - домашка: написать крупную размолвку этой же пары с обязательной отсылкой мыслей на первую встречу.


End file.
